Evil Twins
by Katrina O'Neill
Summary: Stargate SG-1/Dead Fire crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters of Stargate SG-1 or the TV movie Dead Fire. This is my first Fanfic story on this site I hope that you all enjoy I look forward to all of your feedback. This story assumes that Jack had other children besides just Charlie and these are there adventures.

"Incoming wormhole, Unauthorized Incoming Traveler, This is not a Drill." Sgt. Davis yelled from the gate room intercom.

Brig. General O'Neill got up from his desk and ran down the stairs that lead to the gate control room.

"Do we have an IDC signal yet?" O'Neill asked

"No, not yet Sir, wait a minute… Were receiving SG-1's IDC."

"Open the Iris." O'Neill ordered breathing a slight breath of relief at least they weren't all dead being as how they were 5 hours over due to return.

The iris clanged open and Jack watched as SG-1 carried a form down the ramp. He could tell that this had to be his youngest daughter because all of the other team members were accounted for.

"Medical Team to the Gate Room Stat." Jack yelled through the PA as he ran down to check on his daughter.

As Jack ran into the gate room so did Major Janet Frasier, Capt. Rebecca "Becky as she liked to be called" O'Neill and a few other medical staff from the infirmary they ran straight over to where Katrina was lying on the ramp. There was a lot of activity going on around his daughters still form but all Jack could see was Katrina lying on the ramp covered in blood looking completely lifeless and all he could do was pray that she was going to be okay.

"What happened?" Becky asked looking at the remaining members of SG-1 as she begins to assess her sister.

"We were ambushed on the way back to the gate by a group of Jaffa. We were laying down cover fire trying to get back to the gate when Kat got hit." Paul Davis said

"We stopped to try and get back to her by the time we were able to loop around and finally reach her, she wasn't breathing. So Paul and Teal'c were laying down cover fire while I was trying to revive her. If we were closer to the gate we would have just came back through but we were still too far away. She finally started breathing on her own again so Teal'c carried her back to the gate while Paul and I were trying to hold off the Jaffa." Daniel said

"But by the time we finally got back to the gate and Daniel started to dial it up Kat stopped breathing again, so I just grabbed her and we rushed back through." Paul said

"Let's get her on the stretcher and into the infirmary, the et-tube is in place, let's move people." Janet yelled as she helped lift Katrina's body off the ramp and on to the stretcher just after she finally finished intubating her. SG-1 and General O'Neill follow closely on her heels.

Becky, Janet and the rest of the medical team get Katrina into the infirmary where they quickly get her hooked up to the cardiac monitor and start running all different types of fluids into her IV's. They begin to assess which of her injuries are the most life threatening when the cardiac monitor begins to beep wildly.

"She's in V-fib *grabs the paddles off the defibrillator* Charge to 150! Everybody clear!" As the defibrillator signals that is fully charged Rebecca shocks her sister and quickly looks over at the cardiac monitor.

"She's back in Normal Sinus Rhythm. All right people let's get her into surgery before she crashes again." Janet said trying to breathe a sigh of relief only hoping they will be able to save Katrina.

The rest of SG-1 and General O'Neill watch all of this in horror as Katrina heart is shocked and she is rushed into surgery, no one in the group wants to think it but they all fear the worst. This would not be the first time however that Katrina has been close to death, she like her father is prone to getting injured on missions.

"This was supposed to be a simple recon mission. What the hell happened?" Jack yells as he watches his youngest daughter get wheeled into surgery.

"Well, we were exploring the planet on our way to the ruins when a Goa'uld Mother ship began its decent to the planet surface. Katrina ordered us to start making our way back to the gate so that we wouldn't be found and captured." Paul said trying to remain focused on remembering everything he could though his thoughts kept going back to Katrina and the thought that he may never again see the women he loved alive again.

"We were half way back to the gate when we were ambushed by a patrol of Jaffa that must have been exploring the planet and arrived long before we did." Teal'c said

"The Jaffa bared the symbol of Anubis. We were lucky that any of us made it out of there alive." Daniel said rubbing the bridge of his nose like he always does when he is stressed.

"Is there anything else that anyone remembers or anything that I should know before our official debriefing later?" Jack asked wanting nothing more than to see what is going on with his daughter.

"No, Sir there is nothing else that I can think of. It all happened so quickly how I wish that we could have gotten out of there without being seen for once." Paul said

"We all wish that, that could have happened but we all know that it is impossible." Daniel said wondering why things like this always seemed to happen to them.

"All right, go and get your selves checked out by one of the other doctors in the infirmary, I am going to go and check on the progress of Katrina's surgery. We will have a debriefing after Katrina is out of surgery." Jack said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Sir, I would like to go up there with you." Paul said all he wanted more than anything was to see Katrina right at that moment walk through the door and laugh at them all for worrying about her too much."Jack, why don't we all go and see how she is doing we can worry about getting cleared after she is out then we can do our debriefing." Daniel said he too was concerned for his friend's life and wanted just like Paul to make sure that she was going to be all right.

"Indeed, I would like to check on Major O'Neill's condition as well" Teal'c said

"First go and get cleared then you can come and observe Katrina's surgery. If anything happens I will send someone to get you. That's an order" Jack said he didn't like the idea of sending them away he knew all too well how much they all cared about Katrina. He especially knew how Paul felt about Katrina and how she felt about him, but Jack just wasn't sure if Paul would be able to survive watching her die in front of him if something were to happen to her during surgery, Jack himself didn't know if he would be able to deal with it if something happened to her. He had already lost one child and was not anxious to lose another.

"Yes, Sir." Paul sighed and walked off to find another one of the infirmary doctors so that he could begin his post mission clearance.

An hour later and Paul, Daniel and Teal'c have joined Jack and Sam in the surgical observation room, where after two hours Katrina is still in surgery. Jack doesn't have the heart to tell them that Katrina flat lined twice but Janet and Becky had been able to revive her both times. Another forty five minutes goes by before the surgery is finally over and Katrina is being moved to the intensive care section of the infirmary. Becky comes up to the observation area to talk to her father and the rest of her sisters team mates.

"How is she Becky is she going to make it?" Paul asked as soon as Becky walks in the room.

"Well the next Twenty Four hours are going to be critical but if she makes it through the night she should be out of the woods. But only time will tell." Becky began

"Yeah ok but what is wrong with your sister?" Jack asked getting impatient

"Aside from the staff blast to her shoulder which cause internal bleeding and tendon and muscle damaged which we were able to fully repair she all so had a few broken ribs but they were not too serious." Becky began to explain

"How did she get the broken ribs?" Paul asked interrupting Becky.

"Most likely when Daniel was trying to revive her with CPR and then again back here when we were trying to revive her. Katrina all so had some ligament tears in her right knee and right ankle and we removed what looked like some sort of metal from both areas. Was there a bomb that exploded near her because we can't account for how the metal would have gotten into her leg like that?" Becky said

Paul stood thinking to himself for a moment trying to think if he could remember any type of bomb going off while they were trying to escape but it was eluding him at the moment but then again at the moment he was just trying to keep from fearing the worst about Katrina's condition though nothing he had heard so far sounded that bad.

"Major O'Neill did take a minute or two to catch up to us when she fell back to try and slow down the Jaffa." Teal'c said

"I remember hearing something loud going off behind us but I thought it might have been some claymores that Katrina was trying to use to give us a head start over the Jaffa." Daniel said

"Well for right now she is stable but I wouldn't expect her to wake up anytime soon. We are still waiting on the results of her cat scan to know if there is any major brain damage or spinal damage we won't know anything on that for at least an hour. If you would like to go and sit with her for a little while Janet said that it would be all right just try not to move her around or lean on her too much." Becky said with a sigh this was hard for her as well being that Katrina was her younger sister but she knew that no matter what she still had a job to do and she could break down later.

"Where is she I would love to go see her." Paul said all he wanted now was to look at her and to hold her hand and beg her to wake up.

"We moved her to the intensive care section of the infirmary for now." Becky said she was just about to take Paul back to see Katrina when Jack stopped them.

"Hold on a minute Major Davis, we are going to hold our debriefing first and then you can come back and see Katrina." Jack said even though he knew how Paul felt and wanted nothing more than to see his daughter as well but he knew all too well that he still had a job to do.

"Yes, Sir." Paul said even though he knew that his brain was not in the right place for a debriefing at the moment.

The remaining members of SG-1 go off with General O'Neill to their debriefing though after about a half hour Jack realizes that none of his team are in any state of mind to try and begin to remember what happened on the planet when they were under attack. They all kept getting caught up on what happened to Katrina and Jack knew that there was vital information being left out.

"I can see that we are getting nowhere so I am going to dismiss you all and we will debrief tomorrow when everyone has a chance to get a good night sleep and to get their thoughts in order." Jack said

"What time tomorrow Sir?" Paul asked

"I will let you know Major. I am sure that you are anxious to go and check in on Katrina so you are all dismissed." Jack said he knew he didn't have to tell Paul twice he was all ready out the door and half way down the hall.

Paul went straight back to the infirmary and found Becky and asked her to show him to where Katrina was. When he went into the room where Katrina was his heart stopped, she was connected to so many different monitors and IV's and the respirator that it made his heart break. He had seen her injured before numerous times but never anything like this. He stood there for a minute afraid to move when he noticed that Sam was sitting by Katrina's side talking to her.

"Hey Sam, how long have you been here?" Paul asked

"Since they moved Katrina in here and Jack took you all off to debrief. She looks a little better than she did before in surgery, I can't even begin to imagine what she would be thinking right now if she could see herself like this." Sam said trying to find some way to keep her mind from thinking of the worst case scenario. Just then Jack and the rest of SG-1 came walking in to see Katrina as well. Sam places her hand on Paul's shoulder knowing exactly how he feels at this moment having gone through it herself with Jack multiple times. "I know how much she means to you Paul, don't worry Katrina is strong she will pull through this."

Paul pats Sam's hand where she placed it on his shoulder as a way of saying Thank You to her. "I know that she is strong and I really, really hope she pulls through this I just can't stand to see her this way."

Just then Janet and Becky walk over to check on how Katrina is doing. Paul looks over at Janet where she is standing and checking all the monitors and the respirator.

"Janet, any idea of when you think she might actually wake up?" Paul asked hoping for miracle and that Katrina will open her eyes and laugh at him for worrying so much about her like she usually does.

"I wish I could give you that answer Paul, but I am not really sure. I looked at her head CT and the ct scan of her spine and saw no major injuries. She does have a concussion which is not surprising after all that she has been through. There is no spinal damage that I can see but I will need to get better pictures when she is awake and can breathe on her own. All I can tell you right now is that she is in a coma; we stopped all the medication that was causing her to stay asleep during surgery. When Katrina decides to wake up is when she will wake up but I can tell you this I really don't think it will be tonight." Janet said looking at Paul and seeing the fear in his eyes at what she just told him wondering what she would do if it were Daniel lying in front of her like that yet again.

"I understand, I just really wish she would wake up right now and just assure me that she was going to be all right." Paul said sitting by her side and taking her hand in his trying not to cry.

"Wait she's in a coma no one mentioned that before." Jack said looking at Becky

"When I came and talked to you earlier Katrina would have been in a medication induced coma that we put her in for the surgery. Once the medication wore off we were able to deduce that she was in a coma."Becky said looking at her father knowing that he was upset.

"Sorry to get angry at you but this isn't easy. I just feel so damn helpless right now." Jack said looking at his daughter and praying that she woke up soon because he couldn't stand to think what he would do if she never did.

"It's all right dad I understand. I am worried about her too just as much as you are; I think we all are no matter how hard we are all trying to hide it." Becky said giving her father a hug trying to reassure him that she would do everything within her power to save her sister no matter what she had to do.

"I believe that we all go and find other things to do. Staying here is not going to help wake up Major O'Neill any sooner." Teal'c said

Katrina was lying there listening to everything everyone was saying around her. Her only wish was that she would tell them that she was going to be all right she just had to figure out how to get her body to do what she wanted again. She knew she was hurt bad this time probably the worse she had ever been. All she could think about was trying to find a way to wake the hell up which was not proving easy, she just wanted to be able to see Paul and tell him that she was going to be all right and that she loved him. All Katrina could do was think to herself _"I love you Paul with all my heart I wish you could hear me right now so that you knew I was going to be all right. I am not going to leave you I swear it to you I will wake up I promise."_ Katrina just wished that someone anyone could hear her especially Paul.

"You know what I think Teal'c is right, I have a lot of work to catch up on in my lab, if anything happens please make sure that someone comes and gets me no matter what happens." Daniel said "If you need anything Paul just let me know."

"Thanks Daniel, I'll do that." Paul said and watched as Daniel and Teal'c both left the room, leaving Paul, Sam, Janet, Jack and Becky.

Paul just sat looking at Katrina and thinking to himself how much he loved her and how much he wanted to pick her up and hold her in his arms. His thoughts kept drifting to his plans for that night which he would now have to cancel but hopefully not permanently. _"Katrina, if you can hear me I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. When you wake up and are feeling better I am going to ask you to marry me and I know that you will say yes."_

Jack was looking around the room and everyone in it wondering how many times he had been here doing the same thing for someone else that he cared about. It was too hard to count all the times he had almost watched someone he cared about die in front of his eyes while he was helpless to stop it. Then again how many times had he watched someone he loved die only to be brought back to life by some strange twist of fate he shook his head because he knew that it was one too many and always would be one too many.

"This sucks I hate knowing that every time she steps through the gate she may never come back or could come back like this or worse. Sometimes I wish I was still going through that gate I would really like to kick some Anubis ass right now. If I could just get on board his ship I could do some major damage." Jack said out of nowhere everyone was looking at him. Though they all understood how he felt Sam got scared for a moment, it had been a long time since Jack had gone through the gate it had been a while since she had gone through as well. Jack and Sam had finally gotten married when the fraternization regulations had been changed and they had a 6 month old son named Jacob.

"Jack, we all know that you are upset but doing something crazy like that is not going to bring Katrina back and it could get you killed and how do you think she would feel if she woke up and found out you did something crazy and got yourself killed?" Sam said she knew that Jack was only blowing off steam like he usually does but it still had her worried.

"I know your right Sam, I didn't mean to worry you, and you know how I get sometimes. I just can't stand to think that after everything Janet and Becky did to save her that Katrina could still die in the end. I lost one child I am so afraid to lose another, though I know that Katrina would feel just as horrible if she lost me and I couldn't do that to her or to you or Jacob or Becky. I just needed to blow off some steam I feel better at least a little bit better now." Jack said calming down.

Janet came walking back over to talk to Becky soon after, they needed to run some more tests on Katrina to check for any other damage they might have missed the first time and Janet had some news that might shock the hell out of everyone.

"Becky, I need you to get your father and Sam to step out of the room there are some more tests that we have to run. And if this test is correct Paul might be in for the shock of his life." Janet said

"What is it Janet?" Becky asked almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"Your sister maybe pregnant though I am not sure that the baby could have survived the trauma that she sustained today so we need to check." Janet said whispering to Becky

"Yeah that might be a shocker. Though I agree I don't think that the baby could have survived either." Becky said she walked back over to her sister's bedside. " Alright Dad I need you and Sam to leave the room for a few minutes there are a couple tests that we need to do right now."

"Then why is Paul allowed to stay?" Jack asked wondering why he was getting kicked out being she was his daughter after all.

"Dad, for the tests we have to do we have to expose certain parts of Katrina's body and not that you want to think about it or anything but I really don't think you want to see Katrina naked and I am pretty sure that Paul all ready has seen her naked so it won't bother him. Besides I might need his help rolling her on her side to check her kidneys with the ultrasound to recheck for any damage we might have missed. Or anything new that might have emerged since the last time we did the ultrasounds." Becky said not wanting to reveal the real reason why she wasn't kicking Paul out though it wasn't all a lie.

"I can see your point Becky, call us and let us know when we can come back and see her again. Besides I really should try and get some work done today considering I am in charge of this base and all." Jack said taking Sam's hand and walking out of the infirmary with her.

"Good now that they are gone, Paul you might want to sit down for what I am about to tell you." Becky said looking at Paul. She could see the terror pass through his eyes when she said that she felt bad for making him think something was wrong with Katrina. Paul quickly sat down next to Katrina and squeezed her hand tightly.

"What is wrong with her Becky?" Paul asked trying not to sound as terrified as he was actually feeling at the moment.

"It's not bad so don't worry it's just Katrina had a positive pregnancy test." Becky said looking at Paul and watching the information trying to process through his mind.

"Are you trying to tell me that Katrina is pregnant?" Paul asked

"That is what I am saying." Becky said

"But wait could the baby actually have survived everything that she went through today? Is it possible?" Paul asked trying not to sound too hopefully knowing full well that it was unlikely that the child could have survived Katrina almost dying multiple times.

"That is what we are going to find out." Becky said turning on the sonogram machine. She herself was wondering if it was at all possible for something good to come out of all of this but knowing full well that the likely hood of her sister keeping the baby was slim to none with everything she had been through in the last twelve hours since it was passed midnight at this point.

Becky started the sonogram first checking for any fluid or blood in her sister's abdominal cavity not finding anything that would cause alarm, Becky started looking for any sign that her sister's baby had survived her sister's trauma. She wasn't totally shocked when she couldn't find any other heartbeat other than her sisters. She was able to see where the fetus had been and she knew that her sister had indeed lost the baby and wasn't sure how Katrina would handle that information.

"Paul, I am so sorry but the baby didn't make it." Becky said watching the tears swell in his eyes at the news. "If you would prefer I can tell her when she wakes up."

"No Becky that's all right I should be the one to tell her. I am just not sure how exactly I am going to tell her." Paul said wishing like hell that they had known this information 24 hours prior so that Katrina would have never gone on the mission in the first place but what had happened had happened and there was no changing it now.

"Well if you need me to be here when you tell her or if you think you can't then either myself or Janet can talk to her about it. Though I think I would end up letting Janet tell her because I really don't know how I could ever break this information to her." Becky said as she finished checking her sister's kidneys for any previously unseen damage finding nothing else she shut down the sonogram machine and put everything away, she then pulls over another bed for Paul to sleep on knowing full well that he is not going to leave Katrina's side for a second if he can help it. "Here Paul get some sleep staying awake all night is not going to wake her up any faster."

"Thanks Becky, see you in the morning." Paul said as he climbed into bed and proceeded to attempt fall asleep which after a while he finally did.

Jack was in his office trying to get work done when he looked at the clock and realized that it was two in the morning, it had been a long day he finished up what he was doing and went to go find Sam it was time to go home. He walked to Sam's lab and found her fiddling with the Quantum Mirror which had been brought back to the SGC for further testing since one of the scientist found a new setting on it or something Jack wasn't sure. He could tell that Sam really wasn't doing anything productive just trying to look busy.

"Hey, Sam I think it's time to go home us sitting here waiting isn't going to get us anywhere and it has been a long and trying day. I just want to get home and see Jacob and get some much needed sleep." Jack said as he entered Sam's lab.

"Let me just finish what I am doing and then we can go check on Katrina one last time before we go home." Sam said knowing full well that they were not going to be able to get off base without Jack first checking to see how his daughter was doing. Not that Sam could blame him, she thought of Katrina as family as well not as her step-daughter which she technically was because that was a little weird for Sam to think of her that way but she was definitely family.

Sam finished what she was doing and together Jack and Sam went to see Katrina one last time and to say goodnight to Rebecca and Janet before heading off for home.

The next morning Jack and Sam were back on the base at 9:30 which was late for them but with the night before being long and trying they allowed themselves to sleep in a little. They returned to the base and signed in, luckily nothing of importance happened during the rest of the night or that morning. Jack and Sam quickly went to the infirmary to see how Katrina was doing. As soon as they entered the infirmary they ran into Becky who was making her early morning rounds.

"Morning Dad, Sam, I am sure that you both want to know about Katrina's condition." Becky said seeing Jack and Sam enter the infirmary.

"Good morning to you Becky, how was your night? Of course I want to know how your sister is doing but I all so want to know how you are holding up after everything." Jack said hugging Becky and holding her tight. Even though Rebecca was trying to hold back her emotions Jack could tell that she was extremely worried about her sister.

"Morning Becky, I am sure that Katrina is holding in otherwise you would have called us during the night if something changed." Sam said all so giving Rebecca a hug.

"The only thing that has changed was that Janet and I extubated her early this morning since she was regaining the ability to breathe on her own which is a really good sign though she has not yet woken up but with the improvement Janet and I both feel that it won't be too much longer before she does wake up." Becky said knowing that this would make both her father and step-mother feel much better.

"That is excellent news. I am just going to go and look in on her and then I am going to go off and get some work done now that I can breathe easier knowing that she is over the hump." Jack said he could feel his insides starting to relax a little but he wouldn't be totally better until Katrina was fully awake and talking again but this was a start.

~~Meanwhile Paul was telling Katrina about everything that had happened and about the baby as well~~

"Paul, are you there?" Katrina said reaching out for him opening her eyes and trying to get them to focus.

"I am right here Katrina, I never left your side." Paul said taking her hand "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a Mack truck. How bad is the damage?" Katrina asked

"Pretty bad busted knee, staff blast to the shoulder a couple broken ribs from CPR and a nasty concussion." Paul said trying to work up the nerve to tell her the rest.

"Is that all doesn't sound to horrible though the fact that anyone had to do CPR on me kinda freaks me out. This time really was a close call wasn't it and that scares the shit out of me. Paul what is wrong there is something you're not telling me and it's killing you." Katrina said meeting Paul's eyes and seeing the sorrow and despair in them.

"Katrina, I really don't know how to tell you this and if I don't say it right forgive me. I wish we could go back about 48 hours and have a do over. While Janet and Becky were running all there tests they found a positive pregnancy test in the results. I am so sorry Katrina I wish I could fix it and make it better I really do, but with all the trauma your body went through we lost the baby. I am so sorry my love." Paul said breaking down and crying laying his head next to Katrina.

Katrina just stared at the ceiling and stroked Paul's hair with her hand she didn't know what to think or to say at that moment. If she only knew she would have never gone on the mission the baby would still be alive. Why did they have to tell her? It's not like she would have known if they didn't tell her.

"Kat, what are you thinking?" Paul looked at Katrina and didn't need to ask anymore then that he could see the tears falling from her eyes and the look in her eyes told him that she was devastated by what he had just told her. "I love you Katrina always and forever and I know that this won't make you feel any better but I swear to you we will have more children. I wish I could take away this pain that you are feeling now but I know I can't. I will do anything you need to help you through this."

"I know you will Paul I just don't know what to think right now or to say, my brain just can't seem to wrap itself around what you told me. I love you so much and I know that together we will get through this. How are you holding up?" Katrina said looking at Paul and though he could see the devastation in her eyes you could all so see the concern she had for him in them as well.

"I am not sure how I am holding up, right now I am just thankful that you are awake and talking to me after that I am falling apart inside." Paul said his insides were a jumbled mess. "I hear your dad coming let me go and get Janet. I'll be right back I promise." Paul ran out.

As Jack was walking back to where Katrina was he literally ran into Paul who was coming out to find Becky or Janet.

"Jack, have you seen Becky or Janet? Katrina just woke up and I was going to find them. You have really good timing." Paul said the look on his face was one of relief know that Katrina was finally awake and was going to recover but Jack noticed that something was off in Paul's face.

"Rebecca was just heading to Janet's office I am sure you can find them both there I am going to go and see Katrina." Jack said his insides were finally able to fully relax now that he knew Katrina was awake and was going to be all right.

"Thanks Sir, I will be right back with them. Morning Sam." Paul said as he walked off to find Rebecca and Janet to tell them the good news since he knew that neither of them would leave or sleep until they knew Katrina was fully awake and on the road to recovery.

Sam and Jack walked into Katrina's room and found her staring at the ceiling the look on her face said that she knew how close to death she had come and she was scared by it. Hearing someone enter she turned her head to see Sam and Jack enter and she smiled seeing them both.

"I was so worried about you young lady seeing you awake makes me feel much better. How are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked walking over to his daughter and kissing her lightly on the head afraid to hug her and cause her any pain.

"Feeling like crap right now in a lot of pain and really tired which is funny considering I have been a sleep for hours now, not really sure how many. I have to tell you dad this time was close way too close for comfort this one scared the shit out of me." Katrina said her voice quite and hard to hear but that was most likely due to the et-tube. Katrina looked at her father about to cry, she knew the weight of the things she stood to lose if she did die and the one thing she couldn't get back.

"You're going to be fine though, I know this time was bad but you made it through and that is the important thing." Jack said knowing that if Katrina got shaken up by something it had to be bad because he had never seen her like this before, then something hit him there was something she wasn't telling him and he knew.

"We are both glad to see you awake, I was very worried about you Katrina and I was worried about your father as well because I know that he would not be able to handle loosing you. I am so relieved that you are going to be all right." Sam said something in Katrina's eyes said that there was something more to her feelings about being scared that she almost died. In all the time she had known Katrina the thought of almost dying never bothered her this much before something was definitely off.

Janet and Becky and Paul came walking back in and Katrina took Paul's hand when he offered it to her but she didn't smile like Jack knew she normally would have when Paul entered the room, there were words unspoken passed between them and both Sam and Jack noticed and both wondered what they were.

"Sam, I have been thinking about this all night, is there any way we can call Jacob and see if maybe he can try and heal some of Katrina's injuries?" Becky asked

"You know I hadn't thought of that I can try and get a hold of him and see what happens but that sounds like a good idea." Sam said wondering why the idea hadn't crossed her mind sooner.

"All right Katrina what is going on?" Jack asked looking at his youngest daughter knowing that something was not right and it was starting to twist his insides back into a knot.

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about Dad, I did just wake up you know." Katrina said knowing that her father knew there was something she wasn't telling him but not really knowing how to tell him considering she was having a hard accepting it herself.

"There is something that you know that you don't want to tell me and that has me worried." Jack said wondering what she could be hiding from him.

"Jack, why don't you let Katrina get some rest I am sure that she is just feeling over whelmed by everything that has happened and your are reading more into it then is necessary." Janet said knowing what Katrina wasn't saying and understanding why she might not want to mention it at this time considering the short amount of time that Katrina had to fully accept the information herself.

"All right I will come back and see you later. Sam and I are going to go and try to contact Jacob we'll let you know what happens. I am all so going to find Teal'c and Daniel and let them know that you are awake because I am sure that they would like to come and see you." Jack said kissing Katrina on the head again before heading out with Sam in tow.

Once Jack and Sam had left Katrina turned to Janet to thank her for covering for her.

"Thanks Janet I really just didn't want to have to explain to dad right now about the baby especially since I am really not sure how to tell him or if I really want to tell him." Katrina said not really knowing how to feel considering the fact that had she known sooner that she was pregnant she never would have gone on that mission and she would not have lost the baby. But then again she all so knew that it could have been Paul in this bed instead of her and that would have broken her heart if he had been that badly injured.

"Not a problem I figure you will tell him when you are ready." Janet said feeling terrible for Katrina not knowing what she was going through but knowing by the look on her face Katrina was blaming herself

"Get some rest we will come back and check on you later." Becky said as she and Janet turned to leave the room leaving Paul and Katrina alone to talk.

"How are you feeling my love?" Paul asked looking deep in to her eyes knowing how sad and scared she was

"Tired, Scared, slightly happy and depressed all at once if that makes any sense. Tired is self explanatory, scared not only because I almost died and lost you but all so slightly happy that I am alive and with you but depressed because if I had known two days ago that I was pregnant I would have never gone on the mission and would not have lost the baby." Katrina said trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened

"I know Kat I know. I wish that this wouldn't have happened to you but you are going to be alright and that is what counts at that moment and I am never going to leave your side that I can promise you. As for the baby as devastated and upset as we both are I know in my heart that we will have other children. I am not sure if this is the right time for this but there is something that I have been wanting to and waiting to ask you." Paul said trying to gather his strength because seeing Katrina this upset was killing him inside.

"What is it Paul?" Katrina asked seeing Paul get nervous.

"Katrina Marie O'Neill will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Paul asked he could tell that Katrina was going to cry but they were hopefully tears of happiness.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier then to be your wife and to spend the rest of my life with you." Katrina said starting to cry now truly realizing all the things that she could have lost, the things she did lose and the magnitude of it weighed on her.

Paul got up and hugged her lightly not wanting to cause her anymore pain then she was all ready in but he was overjoyed with her answer. But that joy was to be short lived when Katrina clutched her abdomen and cried out in pain.

"Paul get Janet or Becky NOW!" Katrina yelled out in pain he could tell that she was scared that something inside her just went really wrong and that made his heart leap into his throat.

Paul ran out of the room to go and find Becky or Janet whichever he ran into first.

Meanwhile Jack was in his office pacing back and forth trying to figure out what it was that Katrina didn't want him to know at the moment it had him worried. He was trying to figure it out when there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter" Jack said

Daniel and Teal'c both entered his office.

"What's up Jack you called us?" Daniel asked noticing that something was bothering his friend; Daniel almost began to fear that something was wrong with Katrina.

"Katrina woke up this morning I was talking to her earlier. I knew that you both would want to know so that is why I called you." Jack said trying to hide his worry and failing.

"What seems to be the problem then O'Neill you seem worried about something." Teal'c said all so noticing that Jack was pacing his office which usually meant that something was bothering him.

"There is something that Katrina won't tell me and it has me worried that something is wrong and she just doesn't know how to tell me." Jack said still trying to figure out what it could be the last time he had seen a look like that on her face was when, but that couldn't be it could it? What if it was and she was afraid to tell him because something might happen to change it or had all ready changed it.

"What do you think she could be hiding from you Jack?" Daniel asked confused but also worried that maybe it was something bad.

"I am not sure but I am beginning to think that Katrina might be…" Jack started to say when the phone on his desk rang. "O'Neill" Jack answered the phone he listened for a moment and then sheer terror flashed across his face and both Daniel and Teal'c noticed the change and began to worry what was wrong. By the look on his face they knew it had to be something with Katrina. "I will be right there." Jack put the phone down. "Have to get to the infirmary get Sam and meet me there." He ran out of the office leaving Daniel and Teal'c to go get Sam.

Jack ran the whole way to the infirmary his heart in his throat the whole way. Paul had come back with Janet and Becky his head spinning and his heart racing. Katrina was crying when they made it to her bedside and Janet and Becky both knew that something was terribly wrong. Becky just took one look at her sister and knew and she wanted to cry with her at that moment she was unable to move or to do anything and Janet noticed but she understood that it would be hard for Becky to watch her sister go through this.

"Becky go and call your father and tell him to get down here." Janet said knowing that Becky would at least be able to do that and with that Becky ran out to go and get her father. "Katrina look at me and tell me what is wrong." Janet said trying not to sound worried or scared which is how she felt at the moment but knowing that it wouldn't help Katrina any.

"Pain lots of pain, Janet I think I something must have started bleeding or burst it feels like my insides are being ripped out." Katrina said sobbing. Janet felt the weight of the words hit her like a ton of bricks praying that one of her major organs hadn't just ruptured from all the trauma and that it wasn't life threatening.

"Okay just try and relax and breathe I know that it's not easy. I have to get the ultrasound machine to check I will be right back I promise." Janet said running out to go find the ultrasound.

Katrina looked up at Paul trying to control her breathing and finding it very hard she had never been this scared in her entire life she didn't know what to think. Part of her was glad that the baby had not survived at least she knew that she wasn't now just losing it and holding on to false hope that she wouldn't but she was all so praying that maybe this was just pain from the miscarriage and nothing was seriously wrong with her.

"Kat, look at me no matter what happens we will get through this I promise you that. I love you and no matter what happens I will always be here for you." Paul said trying to be strong and to not let the fear creep up into his voice though he was failing miserably. "I love you Katrina always will."

Just then Jack walked in and saw the look on Katrina's face and the tears running down her cheeks, he could all so see the fear in Paul's eyes and knew that his suspicion had been correct but at the same time praying that he was wrong at the same time and knowing that he wasn't.

"Kat, what is it sweetie what can I do for you." Jack asked holding Katrina's hand that wasn't crushing Paul's

"There is nothing you can do dad I wish there was. I am not sure what is happening right now Janet is trying to find out." Katrina said knowing that her father had figured out what she wasn't telling him.

"I would love to tell you that it's going to be okay but that would be a lie how can I help you?" Jack said trying not to cry.

Sam walked in at that moment with Daniel and Teal'c in tow they all over heard what Jack said. Janet and Becky all so returned with the ultrasound machine.

"I need everyone out except Paul we will come and get you in a minute." Janet said kicking everyone out that didn't need to be there.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all waited outside for Janet to come and get them. Daniel looked over at Jack and saw that he had started to cry.

"What did we miss?" Daniel asked not sure what was going on but hoping that it wasn't something that might kill Katrina

"Katrina might be having a miscarriage." Jack said bluntly not knowing what else to say

They all stood in silence after that waiting to hear what was going on. Meanwhile in the room Janet was running the ultrasound trying to find any sign bleeding anywhere in Katrina's abdomen, finding no other source of the pain Janet did a quick check and her suspension was confirmed all the pain Katrina was feeling was from the miscarriage.

"Katrina, the good news is there is no bleeding in your abdomen nothing ruptured. The pain you are feeling is from the miscarriage I am so sorry sweetie." Janet said not really knowing what else to say.

"There is nothing you can do Janet, at least I know that there is nothing else going on that we need to be concerned about. I'll be okay it might take a while but I'll be okay." Katrina said not really sure if she believed the words she was saying.

"I am right here for you Kat, whatever I can do for you I will do it." Paul said crying by her side knowing that watching Katrina going through this was going to be hard on him but he was very afraid of how it was going to affect Katrina.

Everything after that was a blur… Katrina bolted up right in bed the nightmare had shaken her to the core. It had been about six months since Katrina's accident Jacob had come and healed most of her injuries she still had some pain in her right knee from the surgery but it was getting better and she could walk on it without any problems; her shoulder where she got hit with the staff blast was completely healed. She had lost the baby but Jacob had been able to help with the pain and the healing process. The constant nightmares about it were starting to become a plague. The true shock had been when about a month and a half after her accident Katrina had become pregnant again; she and Paul had not yet told anyone except Janet who had been the one to discover the pregnancy during a normal check up. What had worked to their advantage was that Katrina was still on medical leave due to her knee injury since there had been talk of more surgery but after some physical therapy it was not needed. She sat up in bed and looked over at the alarm clock it was only a little after midnight and Paul was sound asleep next to her, she got up and went to the bathroom. As she was leaving the bathroom to go back to bed when the sharp pain in her lower abdomen had her doubling over, fear started to build in the lower pit of her stomach, she was hoping it was just a gas bubble when another pain ripped through her, she knew the feeling they felt like cramps and that had her scared that something was going terribly wrong. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom unable to move until the pain had passed, she debated on whether or not to wake Paul but she knew she had better and that it was probably a good idea to go and see Janet just to make sure that everything was going to be alright.

"Paul, sweetie wake up." Katrina said trying to carefully wake Paul; he rolled over closer to her before opening his eyes. He looked up at her and then at the clock wondering what could be wrong that she would wake him this late.

"What is it Kat, is something wrong?" Paul asked still half asleep

"I think we should go see Janet, I am not feeling so good this morning and I had some cramping just before I am just worried something is not right with the baby and would feel much better if Janet checked it out." Katrina said trying not to scare Paul even though she was falling apart she couldn't stand to lose another baby.

"Okay let's get dressed and we will go see Janet if that is what will make you feel better my love." Paul said getting up and quickly getting dressed he knew that Katrina wouldn't have woken him up if she wasn't truly worried that something was wrong and that had Paul terrified he didn't want to see Katrina go through losing another baby so soon after the first, he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it either.

They went to the base and signed in and went to see Janet. Once they got down to the infirmary and found Janet and Becky they pulled Janet aside and told her what was going on. Janet took Katrina to a private room checked everything out and everything looked fine but just to be sure Janet hooked her up to fetal monitor and told her to go back to sleep she wanted to keep an eye out for a couple hours just to be sure. Katrina was fast asleep as was Paul beside her everything on the base was quite and everything seemed normal.

It was about 4:30 in the morning when a light began to shine in Sam's office if anyone had been around to see it they might have wondered what was going on but no one was around to notice mostly everyone was sleeping and the base was quite, so no one saw the two men slip out of the quantum mirror within minutes of each other. The first man who looked exactly like Jack O'Neill made his way towards the infirmary and anyone that saw him didn't say a word. The second man was slowly making his way after the first he didn't want to be seen because he wasn't sure that someone wouldn't try to stop him and all he could think about was catching the man that he was following for everything that he had put him through. In the infirmary Katrina and Paul were sound asleep; Janet and Becky were making their early morning rounds and checking on all their patients. The Jack look alike walked in to the infirmary unnoticed and began walking around until he spotted Katrina's file and saw where she was being kept he walked straight to the room where she was sleeping. Katrina had been having a bad dream which was not unusual at this point in time as she looks up she sees who she presumes is her father standing next to her bed.

"Morning dad what are you doing here so early I wouldn't think you would be here for another hour. How did you know to find me here? I know I have a lot to tell you but I am just not sure where to start." Katrina said looking at her father.

"The early we rise Katrina the early we die. Go to hell Bitch." Jack says and proceeds to choke Katrina who is both startled and scared at the same time. She tries to fight back but is quickly getting weak being as she is afraid to fight too violently and do something to harm the baby. Everything starts to go black as she begins to pass out when she hears Paul begin to stir next to her. Paul slowly opens his eyes not sure what it is that he heard but having the feeling that something is not right, he looks over to where he knows Katrina is sleeping and sees the other Jack trying to strangle her and Katrina beginning to pass out. Paul quickly jumps out of bed and grabs the other Jack not totally sure what the hell is going on.

"Jack what the hell are you trying to do to your daughter?" Paul yelled scared out of his mind. "Janet, get over here now! General answer me what the hell is going on?"

Janet and Becky run over a second later and look at Paul who is restraining who they think is Jack and go over to check Katrina who is no longer breathing. They quickly start artificial ventilations for Katrina who doesn't seem to be responding.

"What the hell is going on here Paul? Why is Katrina even still here?" Becky asked trying to figure out what happened to her sister and why Paul is restraining her father.

"Not sure but this guy won't answer me and I am beginning to believe he is not your father. Guards get in here. We will explain later just help your sister please." Paul said as two SF's run into the room.

"Sorry Sir, we thought he was the General." One of the SF's said running in the room.

"Just lock him up and stand guard until we can figure out what the hell is going on around here." Paul said releasing the other Jack into the SF's custody.

"Yes, Sir would you like us to inform the General?" The SF asked before taking the other Jack out to the holding cell.

"I will call him just get this guy out of my sight." Paul said as they dragged the other guy away.

Paul rushes back to Katrina's side just as Becky intubates her since they cannot seem to get her breathing again on her own.

"He looked exactly like Jack what the hell is going on around here?" Janet asked after finally getting Katrina settled and double checking that the baby has been unaffected by what just happened to his mother and praying that it didn't affect the baby. Seeing that the baby was going fine Janet relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief

"Maybe I can explain." A voice said coming out of the shadows and approaching them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Becky asked not sure what else to say looking from him to Paul because they look so much alike.

"I am not going to hurt anyone I just want you to know that. I came through this mirror thing in another room I was following the man that they just took away. He is an escaped criminal and I am trying to bring him back to jail." Cal said knowing that they didn't trust him nor did he think that they believed him.

"Wait your saying that you came through the Quantum Mirror and what do you mean by escaped criminal?" Becky said sort of confused she knew about the Quantum Mirror but the last time something like this happened had been years ago and from a parallel dimension similar to theirs this one seemed to be completely different.

"If that is what you call that thing then yes. Where I come from that man was serving a life sentence for murdering his daughter, that maybe the reason he attacked your friend she looks just like her. He must have thought that somehow Katrina was still alive and tried to finish what he started." Cal said looking over at Katrina realizing that he must have come close to succeeding a second time.

"You still haven't answered my question who the hell are you?" Paul said as the two SF's came running in.

"My name is Cal Brody listen I am really not trying to cause you any trouble it's just where I come from Katrina was my wife and her father killed her." Cal said

"Guards take him to a holding cell until the General gets here then we will decide what to do." Paul said as the Guards walk Cal out of the room he didn't try to put up a fight as he was lead out of the room.

"All right then Paul would you like to explain to me when exactly Katrina got pregnant again?  
>Becky asked completely shocked by the fact knowing what Katrina went through after losing the last baby.<p>

"About a month and a half after the accident. She is about four and a half months along now, right Janet." Paul said

"That would be correct and the baby looks perfect, I am not sure what was causing the cramping earlier but when I get the test results back I will let you know. But for now go back to sleep when Jack gets here I'll let you know." Janet said walking out

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Becky asked watching Janet leave

"Katrina didn't want anyone knowing especially after what happened last time I think she is terrified that is she tells anyone that something will happen to the baby." Paul said

"I can understand that, I promise I won't say anything to anyone else about this." Becky said

"Thanks Becky I am sure that she will tell you father soon I just think she doesn't know how." Paul said

"Get some sleep we'll talk more later." Becky said and left the room still shocked Katrina was pregnant.

An hour later at 5:30 Jack and Sam arrived on the base, while signing in the noticed that Katrina and Paul had signed in a few hours earlier and asked where they had gone. When they heard that Paul had taken Kat to the infirmary Jack and Sam were worried and rushed to the infirmary to find out what was going on. Jack and Sam arrive at the infirmary just as Katrina begins to regain consciousness and begins to breathe on her own; Jack walks in to see his daughter lying in the hospital bed intubated again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack says trying to figure out what happened and why no one called him.

Paul looks over and notices that Katrina's eyes are open looking at him trying to figure out exactly what just happened. "Jack I will explain in one second Janet, Becky, Katrina's awake." Paul said

Becky walks over to her sister and begins to remove the tube from her throat. Katrina starts to cough as soon as the tube has been removed then begins to yell.

"What the hell just happened and what the hell is he still doing in here." Katrina yelled trying to make sense of the last hour.

"Katrina that is not the same man that attacked you I know the other guy looked just like your father but he wasn't." Paul said trying to calm Katrina down. "At approximately 0430 the Quantum Mirror was activated and two men stepped through. The first one was able to get past security because everyone who saw him believed that he was you Jack. He came in here I am not sure why but when he saw you Kat; he must have thought you were a threat to him and he tried to kill you. The second man who identified himself as Cal Brody was following the first unidentified man trying to capture and return him to prison for murder. Right now I have them pulling the security tapes from Sam's lab to try and figure out what happened." Paul said trying to explain what had happened.

"Well I should hope that both of them are locked up in holding cells." Jack said "Why didn't someone call me? Why are you here in the first place Katrina?"

"Okay though none of this makes any sense to me at the moment. Dad can we talk about it later right now I am not sure what to say." Katrina said

"I tried calling you Sir your phone was off and I all so tried paging you but I knew that you would be in soon. And yes both men are being held in holding cells." Paul said not taking his eyes off of Katrina.

"I must have turned my cell phone off and my pager batteries are dead haven't changed them yet. All right Katrina but you will have to explain soon." Jack said feeling a little dumb at the moment and wondering what would have brought Katrina to the infirmary in the middle of the night.

"Hang on a second Paul you said they came through the Quantum Mirror?" Sam asked sounding a little confused.

"That is what the guy who said his name was Cal said. There is no other way they could have gotten on the base." Paul said not sure why Sam sounded confused.

"I am just not sure how this is possible. Then again we do know that there are different spin offs of every reality. But this one that they came from is a totally and completely different type of spin off of ours. I am going to have to study the Mirror some more to try and figure it out but maybe that is what the scientists in Area 51 discovered and we just never realized what it was." Sam said more talking to herself than anyone else.

"The real question is, is why you are in the infirmary." Jack asked curious to know why Katrina was even on the base when she wasn't working and she was supposed to be on light duty as well.

"Paul and I got here around 1am because I wasn't feeling well everything is fine." Katrina said she didn't want to lie to her father she just wasn't ready to tell him what was really going on.

"Well I am glad that you're all right. I am going to go down and try and talk to these guys and see if I can get down to the bottom of what is going on." Jack said getting ready to go and talk to their prisoners.

"Hang on dad I want to go with you. There are so many questions that I would love to get answers to." Katrina said getting up out of bed.

"I really think you should stay here Katrina actually you should go home and rest." Jack said knowing that Katrina was lying to him and wasn't sure why but he was sure that it was something she didn't want him to know at the moment.

"That is all well and good dad but seriously I am going to go down there and talk to these guys with you." Katrina said she wasn't going to let everyone over worry about her she was going to be fine and so was the baby not that her father knew about that part.

"Alright fine but if he goes after you again you are going to be leaving the room." Jack said knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument against his daughter.

"Fine whatever." Katrina said getting up and following her father.

They went down to the holding cells to talk to their prisoners. They first went to talk to the other Jack to see what exactly it was he wanted with Katrina.

"You can't hold me here, let me go." The other Jack yelled as Katrina and Jack walked into the cell.

"We can hold you here as long as we want. You are the one who wandered on to a top secret base." Katrina said "That and you attempted to kill me."

"You deserve to die bitch for what you did to me. I don't know how you survived in the first place, but make no mistake I will kill you." The other Jack yelled at Katrina

"What exactly is it that she did to you that makes you believe that you have the right to kill her?" Jack asked stepping in between Katrina and the prisoner

"That is between my daughter and me. I don't know how Cal was able to get you here but I will have my revenge." The other Jack said

"First off jack ass I am not your daughter I have no idea who you are or this Cal person is, but make no mistake about this, you are never going to get anywhere near me." Katrina said

"That is what you think." The other Jack said

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Jack asked trying to change the direction of the conversation since he could tell that the current conversation was upsetting his daughter.

"I am not going to answer any more of your questions." The other Jack said and he turned his back on Jack and Katrina.

"Fine then rot in here." Katrina said and walked out with her father behind her.

"Well that went well." Jack said

"Yeah as well as a root canal, let's go talk to this Cal guy and see what information we can get out of him. Hopefully he will be more helpful then this jack ass." Katrina said

They walked down the hall in silence trying to make sense of what was going on, then they both decided without telling the other one what they were thinking. They went into the holding cell that Cal was in.

"What is your name and what are you doing here?" Jack asked getting to the point.

"And please don't lie or you will just piss us off." Katrina said

"I am not going to lie to you, I have nothing to hide. I came here in pursuit of the man that came here with me. His name is Jack O'Neill and where I come from he is an escaped criminal." Cal said

"What do you mean escaped, how did he escape? What was he being held for?" Katrina asked

"Were not sure how he escaped, I am pretty sure that he had help, he was serving a life sentence for killing you in my reality." Cal said you could see shock pass through Katrina's eyes she knew that alternate realities existed but this was a little too weird even for her.

"You never answered my question, what is your name?" Jack said again finally able to speak after the initial shock of what Cal said wore off.

"Sorry, my name is Cal Brody." Cal said

"I am not sure I understand why did he kill me?" Katrina asked trying to make sense of everything

"In my reality Jack was your father Katrina he killed you because you were the person that finally caught him and put him in jail. Jack was in to a lot of things that were illegal we were never one hundred percent sure everything he was involved in but the biggest was drugs. When we finally caught up with him and arrested him, he vowed that if he escaped he would kill us both, when he did escape and he came after us I wasn't home, Katrina was home alone and she was asleep so she never saw him coming. When I got home that night and found her I promised her that I would do everything in my power to find him and bring him back to prison and if I couldn't do that I would kill him." Cal said

"Well that is interesting." Jack said

"How did you know my name was still Katrina here?" Katrina asked

"Just a guess, but I figured since there were other similarities to where I come from it was worth a shot that your name was the same here." Cal said

"What else can you tell us about how you got here?" Jack said

"I am not really sure how we got here, I was following Jack through the cave system that holds our prisons when he entered a small cavern ahead of me, when I entered hoping he had hit a dead end I found the cavern empty and the only thing that was there was this big mirror thing. I was confused because I couldn't figure out how he could have just disappeared so I walked over to the mirror and I was looking at it for a few seconds. Then I reached out my hand to touch it and that is when I felt an electric shock and when I looked around I realized that I was no longer in the caves at first I didn't know what to do but then I realized that I had to find Jack before he had a chance to hurt anyone else and unfortunately by the time I found him I was too late to stop him from almost killing you." Cal said

"There was nothing you could have done about that don't worry about it I am going to be fine. None of this was your fault." Katrina said

"Maybe if I had just killed him when I had a chance none of this would have ever happened." Cal said

"That would not have changed anything or brought Katrina back to you. I am assuming that you two were an item in your reality." Katrina said reading in to all the things that Cal had said but more so how he said them

"You assume correctly sometimes I wish I had been home that night then I might have been able to save her. I just really wonder if anything could have been different if I had just stayed home like she asked me that night." Cal said

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Cal, there are plenty of things that I wish I could change but you know we can't change everything." Katrina said she knew all too well the truth to that statement.

"Cal, I want to thank you for being straight forward with us and telling us everything that you know. There are some things that we have to discuss and review before we can decide what to do with you." Jack said

"I believe that we have not actually properly introduced ourselves." Katrina said "I am Major Katrina O'Neill United States Marine Corp."

"Captain Cal Brody USS Legacy." Cal said as he shook Katrina's hand

"What is the USS Legacy?" Jack asked

"It is a cryogenic stasis ship that is holding all the inhabitants of Earth in cryostasis." Cal said

"Wait what?" Katrina said

"What are you, Air force?" Jack asked

"No I was in the Army before the Earth was destroyed by war. The legacy was built to help sustain mankind we are trying to figure out how to make the Earth livable again." Cal said

As Katrina and Jack were talking to Cal, Paul was watching the security tapes to see if he could see what happened. Paul couldn't find anything that was useful on the tapes though he was really hoping that he might have. After watching the tapes and finding nothing Paul decided to go and find Katrina to see how she was holding up.

"Dad, I think we should really let Cal out of here and let him have a guest room. We can keep a guard outside the room until we decide officially what we are going to do, but I am pretty sure that he is not a flight risk." Katrina said

"I agree with you. Cal the guards will show you to the guest quarters just do yourself a favor and don't try anything." Jack said

"I promise I won't try anything." Cal said walking off with the guards.

Katrina and Jack were walking back towards Jack's office when they ran into Paul.

"How did it go?" Paul asked

"Well the first guy really had nothing much to say to us but after talking to Cal we kind of figured out why he had nothing much to say." Katrina said

"Katrina why don't you go home and rest I can take care of things from here you need to get your rest." Jack said "And you still have to tell me why it is you were here in the first place."

"Dad seriously I am fine I will explain later it's nothing to worry about really. I have been looking at the same four walls for too long now." Katrina said being back at work was nice after being stuck home for so long and only being allowed back to work two months ago even though it was only light duty "Besides I am sure there is a ton of paperwork that I need to catch up on."

"Don't worry Jack I will keep her out of trouble. And I will take her home if I need to if she gets too tired." Paul said he wanted Katrina to go home and relax as well but he knew that he wasn't going to make her do anything that she didn't want to.

"Katrina, are you going to tell me what is really going on or am I just going to have to assume why you are here?" Jack said as not letting her off the hook.

"Fine let's go to your office and talk dad." Katrina said she knew she was going to have to tell him sooner rather than later but part of her was still not ready. They all walked to Jack's office in silence.

Once inside Jack's office they closed the door and all sat down.

"So what is going on?" Jack asked

"Just to set the record straight I was going to tell you dad, but I just wasn't sure how to and part of me was afraid to tell you. I am pregnant." Katrina said watching her father's face for any kind of reaction.

"I am sorry if it seems like I forced you into telling me. I can understand why you were worried about telling me." Jack said he was unsure of what to say.

"You didn't force me dad I was going to tell you and it is better that you know sooner rather than later but I guess I was afraid if I told anyone and said it out loud something would go wrong." Katrina said and she did feel better now that her father knew since she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, she was now about 4 ½ months along.

Not long later Paul and Katrina left Jack's office and went back to Katrina's office to get some work done.

Everything went back to normal life in the SGC kept on moving. I was about 0930 when Katrina and Paul decided it was time to eat; they went to go find Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Meanwhile in the infirmary Janet goes to Becky to ask her to bring Cal up to the infirmary for testing.

"Becky can you do me a favor I need you to bring Cal Brody up here for testing in all the commotion it was never done. I think I will wait a little while before trying anything with the other guy he seems like he will be an issue." Janet said

"No problem Janet. I'll be back in a few." Becky said going off to get Cal.

Katrina and Paul knock on Jack's office door.

"Enter" Jack said from the other side of the door.

"Hey dad we were wondering if you wanted to get some food with us. I am starving." Katrina said walking into her father's office.

"Sure give me a minute I have sometime before my next briefing." Jack said hiding his game boy in his desk draw so Katrina could see that he was playing a game instead of getting work done. He hated having to do paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dad nice try I saw the game boy by the way. I know you hate paperwork but that doesn't mean you can just not do it." Katrina said walking out the door laughing

"Damn it how does that girl do it?" Jack said getting up and following Katrina out the door.

Meanwhile Becky was getting Cal to go and do his medical testing.

"Can I help you with something?" Cal asked as Becky entered his room.

"Well I need to take you to the infirmary for some medical testing. It is all routine but everyone that enters this base from another world or in your case reality has to go through medical clearance." Becky said

"That's okay I completely understand. Which way?" Cal said getting up to follow Becky

"Right this way. Cal, have you had anything to eat since you got here?" Becky asked

"Actually no and I am getting a little hungry." Cal said

"I am sure Janet wouldn't mind if we stopped off to get some food first it won't take too long." Becky said

"I could definitely go for some food." Cal said

"All right then come with me." Becky said

They walked all the way to the commissary talking about Cal and where he came from and all about how his world or reality that he came from and how it was destroyed by war. His people were now living all on one giant ship waiting to find away to make the atmosphere on Earth viable for human life again. When they got to the commissary Becky saw her sister, her father and Paul all ready sitting at a table Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all on line getting food.

"_So much for a quite breakfast" Becky thought to herself_

Becky and Cal got on the line to get food then they went to sit with her family.

"Hey Sis what's going on?" Katrina asked as Becky and Cal say down and joined them

"Nothing much Janet wants Cal in the infirmary for clearance and I thought it would be nice to feed him." Becky said

"That would probably be a good idea poor guy has to eat. So Cal what do you think of our world so far even though I know you haven't seen much of it yet." Katrina said

"So far I am still trying to figure out all the changes from my own. I mean from what I can tell everything is different I always thought that alternate realities had to bear some similarities to the original reality. But this reality seems to be completely separate from my own." Cal said

"That is what we are trying to figure out because your right alternate realities are supposed to be similar to the original but with some minor differences. But as you said Cal your reality and ours are completely different with minor similarities." Sam said

"From what we can gather from what you have told us so far Paul doesn't and never has existed in your reality or for that matter any of us with the exception of myself and my father. Which means that either the Stargate doesn't exist in your reality at all or was just never found I must say that this is a very interesting discovery though. You coming here actually proves that some of our theories about alternate realities is completely wrong." Katrina said

"Well maybe not completely wrong Katrina just off at least though most of the other alternate realities we have dealt with have been more similar to our own. This is so interesting I am going to head down to the lab and start running more tests on the Quantum mirror." Sam said getting up and heading for the door

"Well when she gets an idea she just has to go and run with it." Katrina said

"General O'Neill to the Gate Room, General O'Neill to the Gate room."

"That would be for me. Gotta run kids see you all later." Jack said walking out of the room.

"I guess I should really get Cal down to the infirarmy for before Janet starts to wonder what happened to us. See you all later." Becky said getting up with Cal to head to the infirmary.

"Okay that is one way to break up a party. What are you up to for the day Daniel?" Katrina said

"I have a bunch of artifacts I need to look over and a bunch of pictures to go through and translate from some ruins that SG-11 brought back." Daniel said

"That sounds like fun if you need any help you know where to find me." Katrina said

"I'll give you a call if I need anything, I should get going see you all later." Daniel said leaving

"Major O'Neill and Major Davis to the General's Office."

"Well I guess we should get moving." Paul said

"See you later Teal'c." Katrina said

Katrina and Paul walked to the General's Office wondering what could be going on. Katrina knocked on her Father's office door.

"Enter" Jack said

Katrina and Paul walked into Jack's office.

"What's up Dad?" Katrina asked as they entered the office

"I just got off the phone with the President, he wants a full briefing on our visitors and any theories that we have on how they were able to use the Quantum Mirror to get here. So I decided to send you and Paul there will be a plane waiting for you at 1500 hours I suggest you go and talk to Sam and get any information you might need then head out of here to go and pack. You will be meeting with the President tomorrow at 1000 hours. I figured it was best to send you Katrina since you can't go through the gate right now anyway. We will keep thinking of what to do about our visitor while you are gone." Jack said

"Dad do me a favor keep an eye on your evil twin there is something about him I just don't trust and he worries me. He seems enough like you to me that, that can be very dangerous." Katrina said "We'll stop by on our way out."

"Don't worry Katrina I will keep an eye on him." Jack said as Katrina and Paul walked out of his office.

An hour later Katrina and Paul were on their way home to grab a couple things and their uniforms before heading out to grab a plane to Washington. Once they were on the plane Katrina fell asleep it wasn't an easy sleep she kept having nightmares that the other Jack had escaped the SGC and had taken Janet and Sam hostage and he was demanding that Katrina and Cal go to him or he would kill Sam and Janet.

Paul was watching Katrina sleep he knew that she was having a nightmare, she had been having a lot of them lately and it really bothered him. Paul knew what the trauma of losing their first child had done to her and even though she had been seeing a counselor regularly trying to help her through it she was still having the nightmares. Katrina bolted up right in her seat only to have Paul grab her in his arms and hold her close.

"It's okay Katrina it's over now I am right here." Paul said trying to sooth Katrina

"I am fine Paul really, as soon as we land I have to call my father something is wrong." Katrina said looking Paul in the eyes and he knew that something was up by the look on her face.

"Okay as soon as we land we will call him." Paul said worried about what it was that Katrina knew.

Meanwhile back at the SGC all hell was breaking loose.

"How the hell did he get off the base, who let him out of his room?" Jack could be heard screaming from his office as Daniel and Teal'c approached

"Dr. Fraiser requested that he be brought to the infirmary for clearance testing and we were escorting him there when he got away from us." One of the SF's said

"Lock down the base and find him." Jack said "Walter"

"Yes, Sir" Walter said entering Jack's office

"Page Col. Carter to my office please." Jack said

"Yes, Sir." Walter said walking out

"Jack what is going on?" Daniel said as he and Teal'c entered Jack's office.

"It seems that my evil twin escaped somehow they are trying to locate him now." Jack said

Walter came walking back into Jack's office

"Sir, I have tried reaching Col. Carter several times and there is no answer and she has not responded to any of our over head pages." Walter said

"Walter check the logs and make sure that she didn't sign out of the base with anyone." Jack said

"Yes, sir." Walter said and walked out of Jacks office.

Five minutes later Walter called Jack with some disturbing news.

"O'Neill" Jack said into his phone

"Sir, it seems that both Dr. Fraiser and Col. Carter signed out of the base approximately a half hour ago with you." Walter said

"Thank you Walter. I want Sg teams 3 and 7 in the briefing room immediately." Jack said

"Yes, Sir" Walter said hanging up

"O'Neill what seems to be the problem?" Teal'c inquired

"The bastard has Janet and Sam. I want the SG teams to go and check my house and Janet's house to see if there are any signs of them. I have to call Katrina she is going to want to know about this." Jack said

"Jack, just a suggestion why don't you leave Katrina out of this I mean this other you wants to kill her that seems to be the one thing he wants more than anything else that and Cal." Daniel said

"Daniel as much as I would love not to tell her she is going to find out somehow and I can't keep this from her just in case this guy goes after her in Washington. Paul still has an apartment in DC this guy could very easily find out where it is and go after her there at least if I tell her she will have a chance to watch her back." Jack said

"O'Neill what else is bothering you?" Teal'c asked

"Aside from the fact that this bastard has Sam and Janet and that somehow we managed to let him just walk off this base. I know that his biggest goal is to get Cal and Katrina that is why I have to protect Katrina and find Janet and Sam." Jack said pacing around

"Jack there is more to it than that." Daniel said

"Katrina is pregnant like 4 and a half months pregnant to be exact." Jack said then realizing what he said. "Do me a favor don't tell her I told you that."

"Don't worry Jack we won't tell her that we know. But that definitely shines a light on a few things." Daniel said "All right so what do we do now?"


End file.
